Harry's Weapon Mothers
by Gamer95
Summary: Vernon leaves Harry in an alleyway while on a business trip. The Thompson sisters happen upon him while looking for someone to mug, and upon catching onto what happened, decide to wait for him for his uncle to show up. After dealing with him, Harry now has two caretakers...that also happen to be his weapons. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters night in the city of Brooklyn New York. People where just now getting into their beds while others were about to hit the town for a fun night of drinks and partying. Yet at the moment all was quiet.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A car pulled to a stop on the side of the road, and out walked a large man who had a scowl on his fat face. He looked around to check his surroundings before walking behind the car and opening the trunk.

He pulled out a small boy who was NOT dressed for the cold temperature. The man griped the boy by his messy black hair and dragged him into the alleyway where he tossed him into the side of a dumpster making it clang loudly scaring a few stray cats.

"Listen up freak! You are to wait. Right. Hear." He stressed while pointing down at the ground. "Understand?" he asked.

The boy trembled with wide eyes as some blood started to ooze from the top of his head from where his uncle had pulled his hair so roughly. He did not look up but he did nod his head.

The fat man ticked. "Anyone, come by, say nothing…after all no one wants to talk to a freak of nature like you." He spoke low causing the boys shaking shoulders to sag even more.

The man nodded as he walked back out of the ally and into his car. He gave a shape glare out of his window before starting the car and driving down the road.

Harry just watched his uncle go, and buried his face in his knees. He hated this pain he was always in...He wanted it to just stop...

Meanwhile, two teenage girls were in the same area. "All right, not too bad a haul." Liz said, leafing through a wad of bills.

"Yay, we're gonna eat tonight!" Patty cheered. Liz chuckled and patted her little sisters' head.

"That we are, sis." She replied. They happened to be passing the alley when they heard something. "Hmm...Sounds like someone's in there. Let's get some extra cash."

"Awesome!" Liz said with a grin.

The two girls stepped into the alley. Patty turned into her weapon form and Liz prepared her...

Only to see an injured child sitting in the alley.

The pair's eyes met, one out of fear the other out of confusion 'A kid? …Meh…easy money I guess.' She thought with a shrug as she approached the child slowly. "Okay kid. Give me everything you got!" she demanded.

Harry stared at her with wide emerald eyes that made the woman feel slightly guilty about doing this. Yet when the child looked down sad. With shaky hands the boy reached for his shirt and pulled it off. It was all he had.

Liz staggered back in shock as she saw the many scars that littered the small things body. Yet the sight of the little boy giving her the very large shirt caused the guilt to increase tenfold.

"Oh my god" she herd Patty whisper in shock due to their link.

And then, she turned back to normal and rushed to the child's side. "Liz, we can't do this to him!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boy protectively. Liz stared at her little sister and the child.

"Yeah...You're...You're right, sis..." She sighed, putting her hands in her pockets.

"How'd this happen...?" Patty whimpered, looking at the injuries. Liz approached.

"Only one way to find out. Kid? What happened to ya?" She asked. The child said nothing.

"Um...You can talk, right?" Patty asked. He nodded.

"Then...answer me." Liz said.

He didn't say anything…he did not want to be punished anymore.

Liz let out a frustrated huff, "Look kid, if you're not going to say anything then we will-"

"Liz! Your scaring him." Patty warned holding the trembling child closer to her.

"Well what am I supposed to do! He won't speak up!" Liz shouted then winced when she saw the child flinch each time she screamed.

She let out a sigh and placed a hand on her head. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled."

Patty nodded her head as she gave the boy a silly smile. "We want to help."

Harry stared at the two confused and scared. He lowered his head down. "I…can't" he mumbled before slapping his hands to his mouth his eyes wide in horror.

Liz raised a brow, but Patty was quick to be happy. "Yay, he said something!" She cheered, picking him up.

He was trembling uncontrollably and letting out soft, stuttering noises.

"...Something's wrong." Liz said seriously. Patty frowned and tilted her head.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Something's SERIOUSLY wrong here." Liz crossed her arms. "And I REALLY don't wanna be right about what it is..."

Patty looked down at Harry. She wasn't used to seeing her big sister this serious...It worried her. "...So we're gonna get him out of here, right?"

Liz sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah. Let's get to the hideout and get him patched up." She said.

Witch caused the boy to start struggling in Patty's arms much to the girl's confusion and worry, and to her sister's fears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Not aloud…can't…" he mumbled looking around the alleyway like a cornered animal. Liz's eyes narrowed slightly as Patty's eyes widened. "What do you mean not aloud?" she asked innocently.

"I...I have to stay..." He whimpered. "I can't go...He told me to wait..."

"Who told ya that?" Liz asked, suspicious.

"M-My uncle..."

"Your uncle's an idiot if he thinks it's a good idea to have you sitting alone in an alley at night!" Liz exclaimed. "I mean, what if someone came in and tried to hurt you?!" Patty grimaced and Harry whimpered. "...Hey, we weren't ACTUALLY gonna hurt you..." Liz said.

"Hey, c'mon little guy..." Patty reasoned. "PLEASE let us help?" The child sniffled.

"I...I'm sorry, but I can't... He'll...He'll..." Liz narrowed her eyes.

"All right, I gotcha." She said, surprisingly gently. "We'll wait with you."

Patty smiled bright as she heard that and sat down with the child in her lap, Liz sitting down next to her. Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at them in shock. 'They…wanted to wait…with me?'

Patty smiled down at the boy, "Name time! Call me Patty, and that's my big sister Liz!" she said pointing at herself then at her sister who waved with a small grin. "What's your name" she said pointing at him/poking his nose.

Harry blinked and leaned back from her finger before looking at the two smiling woman and felt a sort of warmth he had never felt before.

"H-Harry…Harry Potter" he mumbled.

Patty giggled "With all this hair I could have guessed that!" she said bubbly messing with his head of hair. Causing Liz to shake her head at her sister's antics.

"Um…how did you turn into…the…um…"

"Gun?" answered Liz.

Harry nodded.

"Well, that's what we are: guns." Liz replied.

"H-Huh...? But you're people." Harry replied, confused. Patty giggled.

"We're actually a little bit of both." She explained. "We turn into weapons so that our meister can use us to blow things up!"

"What's a meister?"

"Oh yeah...A meister's a special type of person that can...use us weapons." Liz tried to explain it, but she wasn't very good with explanations.

"That's...the best explanation we got." Patty said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Mkay." He said softly. He thought for a moment before looking back up at them. "Does that mean my uncle is a meister?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he is good with…weapons...he likes to hit me with them a lot…many different ones too." He said innocently with a look of sadness and past pain remembering all those kind of weapons.

Liz stiffened and looked at Patty. She looked confused and upset. "Y-Your uncle hits you with weapons?" She whimpered. "Is he...training you or something?" Liz shook her head at her sisters' naivety.

"No...He said it was a punishment..." Harry replied. Patty's breath hitched and she stared ahead in shock.

Liz narrowed her eyes angrily. 'Oh, that b***'s REALLY in for it when he shows his prick face!' She thought furiously.

"Why...?" Patty said so quietly it was almost inaudible. "...Just...why...?" Liz knelt down to her sisters' side.

"There are messed up, terrible people out there, Patty." She said gently, stroking her little sisters' back.

Patty said nothing as her hair covered her eyes yet Liz could see tears falling down her younger sister's face.

Harry frowned sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Liz sighed and gazed down at the child with a small frown. "Not your fault."

"But…I made her cry…I should get hit." He said with confusion and sadness all mixed into one.

Patty let out a soft sob and picked up the boy and held him to her tight, protectively. "No…no…no, no, no" she mumbled as she rocked herself and the boy back and forth.

Liz watched with a sad frown, she had not seen her sister like this before and it pained her greatly. She gently wrapped her arms around her sister and the child and held her close.

Harry's eyes grew sad as he gazed at the sad girl, he reached his arms around her and gave her a hug. It helped him when she did it to him. Harry felt a warmth pass through him and so did the two sisters as they held each other.

The two sister's eyes widened at the feeling, this was a soul resonating. And their souls were matching this hurt little boys.

Their shock was short lived as the sound of car door slamming alerted them that someone was coming.

"BOY! OUT HERE NOW!"

Everyone stiffened at the sound of the voice. Harry began to tremble uncontrollably and tear up, whimpering. "No...Not now...No no no no no..."

But Liz and Patty? Well, they simply turned to look at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"You just wait right here little guy." Liz ordered. "We'll take care of everything."

"Yeah! We got this!" Patty raised her fists and Liz cracked her knuckles as they stepped out of the alley.

Vernon Dursley made his way to the place he left Harry. "BOY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE-"

He was promptly met with a fist directly to his face, courtesy of Liz Thompson.

Vernon staggered back and promptly fell to the cold ground. He grabbed his now broken nose in pain.

"Nice shot sis!" a high pitch voice shouted making the big man's eyes widen. He stared up into the smiling faces of two women who looked like thugs. The thing that scared Vernon though was their eyes, they held disgust and anger and it was all directed at him.

"Thanks Patty." Liz smirked as she lifted her fist. She blinked however when Patty tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw her sisters extended hand and a sinister grin on her face. Liz smirked darkly and in a flash of pink light Liz Thompson transformed into a hand gun and landed in the younger girl's palm.

Vernon watched this with wide eyes. He had not seen anything like this before and the look the young girl was giving him made him crawl back now very scared.

"So you like hitting cute little angles do you?" she asked in an uncharacteristically low tone.

"You-He-The Freak-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Vernon staggered back avoiding the blasts that came close to his feet.

Patty held the smoking gun up to the man's head a creepy smile on her face that sent chills down Vernon's spine. "What did you call him?" she asked tone still low.

"The boy…I don't know what he has told you but-"

"You hurt him!" she interrupted. "You like hitting him with weapons huh…well I see a nice target for me to test out…guess who~~~?" she sang creepy.

"Please no…please…I have a family…" Vernon begged now truly scared.

"Was he?" she asked darkly her smile gone. She was about to pull the trigger when a tug on her leg made her stop. She blinked and looked down to see a scared Harry Potter staring up at her with wide eyes.

"No." He protested, shaking his head. "Please don't do it! He's...He doesn't deserve to die!" Patty blinked three times.

"Wh-Why not?" She asked, tilting her head. "He hurt you so bad..."

"But...I don't want him to die...Please don't do it!" Harry insisted timidly. Patty stared at him, then looked to Liz.

"Well, Pat? What do you think we should do?" Patty pouted and looked at the man.

"Gimme all your money and we'll let you go." She said simply.

"Yes! Yes, anything!" Vernon panicked and threw all his money at her feet. "Take him! I don't care, I'll leave and never come back!"

Patty did not glance at the money but glared at the big man. "We will."

"HUH!?" Both Liz and Harry said at the same time.

"We will take him. Pray you never see us again, otherwise...not even the Shinigami can help you." She warned darkly making even Liz shiver.

Vernon turned on his heal and ran down to his car started it and drove off at insane speeds.

Patty tossed the gun into the air and in a flash of pink light Liz was standing next to her sister with wide shocked eyes. "Wow…didn't know you-"

"Look sis! Money! The bad man gave us all his money~" Patty giggled as she was picking up the cash and throwing it the air.

Liz and Harry watched this with a sweat drop. "Is…she okay?" he asked softly.

The older sister let out a sigh but chuckled weakly. "Yeah…I think." She looked down at the small child and smiled at him. "Well kid guess you're stuck with us."

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "I am…?"

"Yup." She said as she leaded down and lifted the boy up in her arms. She frowned at how light he was but decided not to say anything. "We are going to stick together from now on deal?" she asked the child with a small smile.

Harry stared at her with wide shocked eyes before he nodded slightly. Liz smiled and rubbed the boys head making him lean into her touch and coo softly. 'Awwww!' she thought with hearts in her eyes.

Patty noticed the hearts and gave her sister a knowing smirk as she leaned in closer. "Ooooh, is big sis getting soft~?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh...No, I just...was really happy to have all that money?" Liz replied.

"You think he's cute!"

"Uh..."

"Saaay iiit."

"But-"

"Confess!"

Harry blinked up at them and tilted his head to the side causing the hearts to appear in both girl's eyes.

"CUTE!" the shouted in unison causing the boy to blush red.

Liz smiled down at him and ran her hand through his hair again. "Let's get him home, and get something to eat." She said starting to walk down the road with her sister following her.

"Oooh we could get him some new cloths! Like a panda costume or even better, a giraffe outfit!" Patty squealed spinning around as she followed her sister.

Unknown to them a teen dressed in a fancy dark suit with two white stripes in his hair and a skull pin was watching them with a small grin. "So those where the Thompson sister huh?" he asked no one. "They are powerful that's for sure. I think the child has gotten himself something special." He said and started to walk off. "Let's see how you progress in life, Master of Death."


	2. Chapter 2

The Thompson sisters walked down the long sidewalk of Brooklyn to get back to their hideout. Yet they were not alone this time. A small boy was resting snugly in Liz's arms. The two had already become attached to the little boy and wanted to get him fed and get him out of those clothes.

Patty smiled wide as she sprinted ahead to the small little hut that was their home. They had raided a couple a few years back and had discovered the keys to this small place. It was not much and the lighting and heat didn't work but it was home.

Liz walked over and started to reach for her key only to pause when she saw the door was open slightly. She looked over to Patty who also had narrowed her eyes. Liz held Harry protectively in one arm and held her hand out as Patty shifted into her gun form and landed into her hand.

Liz's eyes narrowed slightly as she kicked the door down and with her finger on the trigger looked around the small house and she nearly dropped both Harry and Patty in shock.

"Holy mother of-" She placed Harry down as Patty turned back to normal and stared with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Oh...my...GOSH!" She squealed. "Look at all this money!"

Someone had left many, many stacks of dollar bills inside their hideout. Who could have done it, it was a mystery. But it didn't matter. They could work their way up in the world now!

Liz picked up a stack of the money. "Who and why?" She asked.

"Forget the 'Who' and 'Why' and focus on the cash!" Patty cheered. "We'll eat for months!"

"Months? How about years!" Liz shouted with sparkles in her own eyes as she picked up the stacks of money and held them close to her.

Harry watched with confusion at the two's antics. Did money do this to all people. He looked around the small house and saw a small folded note on the side table. He limped over to the note and lifted it open.

He blinked as he could not read yet. He frowned sadly as he lowered his head he looked over at the two still enjoying themselves and decided to stay silent to not ruin their joy with his presence.

Eventually, the two calmed down, gleefully cradling handfuls of money in their arms. "There's a note..." Harry said softly. The girls blinked.

"What was that, cutie?" Patty asked, tilting her head.

"I...I have a note...I found it..." Harry replied shyly, toddling his way over.

"Ah, no kidding. Give it here." Liz said, holding out her hand. Harry obediently handed it over, and the elder Thompson took it gently. "Let's see...To the master of death...?" She looked at Patty. The younger girl blinked.

"I'm no master of death."

"Yeah, me either." Liz agreed. They both looked at Harry.

Harry looked just as confused and slightly scared by the name. Patty seemed to notice and dropped her stacks and lifted the boy up in a gentle hug. "Aww it's okay cutie!" Patty said with a smile.

Liz grinned at the two and looked back down at the note with narrowed eyes. 'Who would do this for us…or…' she looked up at Patty and Harry throwing some money in the air, 'for him…?'

Patty smiled down at the child and her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh! We need to get your tummy all full!" she said dramatically making Liz chuckle.

Harry was confused however. "I'm okay. I already had my weekly fill two days ago…" he said.

"I don't even wanna know." Liz interrupted. She then patted the boy's head. "C'mon. Let's go eat. You need it." She poked his belly, causing him to giggle. "You're like a little stick."

"Oh my gosh, he IS!" Patty squealed. "He's a snuggly little stick!" She nuzzled Harry's cheek. Liz chuckled at the interaction.

"Okay, okay, we finally have some real money so just for tonight, we'll splurge JUUUUST a bit and go to a nice restaraunt!"

"Awesome!" Patty cheered.

"Yeah, but tomorrow, we're gonna use this money wisely. We can't go throwing it all away on stuff we don't even need."

"Yes ma'am!" Patty gave her big sister a salute.

Harry smiled at the two and gave Liz a salute as well making the older sister smile with hearts in her eyes. "SO CUTE!" she snatched him from Patty and rocked and pounced him while leaving the house.

Patty pouted but decided to let her sister play with him for a little while. She smiled she looked around with wide sparkly eyes. "Where do we go eat sis?"

Liz having snapped out of her little episode looked around in thought before finding a rather expensive restaurant. She smirked and so did Patty when she found what her sister was looking at.

The duo with a small child in their arms walked into the establishment and instantly realized they were out of place.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Patty said hesitantly.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Liz replied, patting her younger sibling's shoulder. "C'mon, let's head in!"

"Uh...If you say so, sis..." The still hesitant Patty complied, following her older sister in.

Outside the resteraunt, the black-haired teen from earlier stood on a rooftop opposite the building, watching what was happening curiously.

The trio walked in and gazed around with wide eyes at the very expensive looking place. Liz walked over to the front to see the waiter waiting for them

"Hello. A table for three please? And a booster seat for the little guy." She asked the man.

He gave them a once over before grimacing but forced a smile anyway. "Right away madam. Right this way." He said picking up two menu's and a child's menu and walked over to a table the two sisters following.

The two sat down and another gentleman walked over with a booster seat and placed it down in another chair. Liz smiled down at Harry and placed him down in the chair before sitting next to him Patty on his other side.

"Here are your menu's ladies and gentlemen. The special's today is fried mushroom steak, and cheese Stromboli with a side salad. What will you have to drink tonight?" he asked.

"Uh..." Liz said with a raised brow, not knowing what half of the stuff on the menu was. She looked at her two companions. Patty looked like her head was spinning, and Harry just stared blankly at the menu. "...Just water's fine."

The waiter nodded stiffly. "Of course." He nodded. "Look over your menus for a while, I'll come to take your order shortly."

"Right." Liz watched the waiter go. "...What is this stuff...?" She asked urgently.

"I dunno!" Patty exclaimed. "It's too fancy! I'm so confused!"

"I...I don't know either..." Harry replied.

Liz looked over at Harrys menu and blinked slightly with wide eyes. "Wow even the kid's menu is fancy." She said with sweat starting to fall.

"What are we going to do?" Patty asked with wide eyes.

Liz bit her lip trying to think looking between two menus.

"Try the steak."

The three jumped at the voice and all let out yelps of surprise disturbing everyone from their meal. The people glared at them.

Liz covered her heart and took a deep breath before looking up at the sight of a pale teen who was dressed in black with white rings in his hair. He gave them a small amused grin. That aggravated the girl for some reason. "What?"

"The steak. It's pretty good from what I here. Also the little one could get some chicken fingers." He explained to the girl.

Liz frowned. "Uh...Thanks, I guess." She said awkwardly. The teen smiled and nodded in response.

"Phew...Glad we figured that out..." Patty said in relief.

"Okay...So now we just wait for our waiter to come back, and-"

"Have you decided your order?" The waiter had returned, carrying a tray containing three glasses of water.

Liz jumped again and gave the man an annoyed look before taking a deep breath. "Yes. I think we have." She said. She gave the waiter their order and the man gave a stiff nod and walked away, "Your meal will be out shortly."

Liz nodded and looked around to find the teen sitting at a table a bit away a small cup in his hands as he sipped from it. Her eyes narrowed. 'Dang rich boy.'

She decided to push him to the back of her mind and smiled at Patty and Harry who was trying to be as small as possible.

"What's the matter cutie?" Patty asked. She must have noticed too.

Harry looked at then at Liz and gulped. "It's just…I had to cook the meals before…I don't know what to do."

Liz and Patty exchanged a glance, then looked at him. "You just eat 'em." Liz said with a shrug.

"Yeah!" Patty agreed cheerfully before frowning. "You...DO know how to eat, right?" She grinned again. "I'll go get a funnel!" Liz grabbed her arm.

"I'm sure he knows how to eat, sis." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Darn, I like the funnel..." Patty pouted.

"You've never used the funnel." Liz said flatly.

Harry giggled at their actions making the two smile widely at him. Everyone else in the restaurant however just gave them side looks before returning back to their meals.

Liz smiled at Harry. "You need to smile more." She commented making him blush.

"Uh-huh!" Patty giggled lightly. "It makes you even cuter!" His blush got worse.

Harry lowered his eyes to the ground and tried to give them a small smile much to the girls delight.

"Aw, that's TOO CUTE!" Patty squealed. Liz smirked and nodded.

"Keep it up, kid." She agreed. Harry tried to smile wider. "Heh...That'll do. You'll hurt your cheeks if you force it."

"Sorry..." Harry replied sheepishly.

"No worries." Liz shrugged. "Sooo...dinner takes a while to get here, yeah?"

Harry gave a slow nod. "My uncle always complained about the wait…" he mumbled making Patty groan and place her head on the table.

"But I'm hungry now!" she moaned with a resounding growl from her tummy agreeing with her.

Liz let out a sigh and leaned her head down into her hand with a board frown. "Relax Patty. It won't take too long…I hope."

'Around forty five minutes later'

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Exclaimed an exasperated Liz.

"It's almost been an hour..." Patty whined.

"Will you ruffians keep it down?" An older woman scolded from another table. Liz glared at her before shaking her head and looking away.

"This is why I hate rich people..." She muttered. "We're not even being that loud...Get the stick out of your...butt." She corrected her language at the last second.

Soon the waiter returned with their meals. "Sorry for the wait." He said in a dull tone. "Two steaks and one chicken meal for the young sir."

Liz gave him a slight glare but nodded. "Thank you." She spoke plainly.

Their bad mood was soon washed away however as the two sisters stared down at their meal with wide hungry eyes.

"It looks so good…" mumbled Patty with some drool leaking from her mouth.

Liz took her fork and cut a small slice noticing the juice falling from it. She gave a hungry gulp and bit down.

Harry and Patty watched with wide eyes wondering what her reaction will be.

She grinned widely, showing off all her teeth. "Soooo goooood..." She said in delight. Liz smiled.

"All right, let me try some." She cut a piece of her steak and ate it. "Hmm. You're not kidding, sis. This IS good stuff."

"Yeah, it's good." Harry agreed, having tried his chicken fingers.

"Maybe this WAS a good idea after all." Liz said. Then she looked around at the other customers. "Then again..."

Many people where giving the three disgusting and annoyed looks. Many directed at them which they were used to, but what made them angry where that some were directed at the small boy.

"Will you look at them, such a waist."

"How revolting, did they come from the streets?"

"Their choice of fashion is horrendous."

"That child is just hideous!"

"Look at his shirt all torn up and messy what a slob."

Harry heard the words and lowered his head down closing his eyes tight and was trying to be as small as possible so he would be less noticeable.

Liz slammed her hand against the table and stood up. "Hey, if you a*** have something to say, come over here and say it to my face!" She said angrily. The group of people scowled at her.

"Now you're disrupting our meal." One man said haughtily. "I've half a mind to have security escort you out."

"And I'VE half a mind to ram my fist right into your smug, stuck-up-" She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the teen from before standing beside her calmly.

"Now, now, no need to get thrown out over this. Allow me." He said. Liz raised a brow as the boy turned to the people. "You know, for every horrible thing you say about this poor boy and his family, I can think of ten more awful things to say about each and every one of you."

"What you say!" One man shouted as he stood from his seat.

The teen gave the man a passing glance. "Honestly, if you have nothing to do but judge those who may seem lesser then you. Then you are scum." He explained simply surprising the two girls and the crowd.

"Why you little goth brat!"

The teen snorted at the remark and shook his head with a sigh. "I once thought this was a fine dining establishment. Looks like I was wrong about it being pleasant." He said. "Don't judge one on appearance alone. You might be surprised who those people really are."

The crowed stayed silent at that meaning his words seemed to get to them. He turned to the small group and gave them a small apologetic smile. "My apologies for getting involved, but people like them bother me."

Liz stared at him. "Uh...Thanks for that..." She said with a raised brow. The boy nodded.

"Of course." He then looked over at Harry. "Excuse me, if I could just..." He reached over. Liz and Patty raised a brow.

"What are you doing...?" Harry asked shyly. He didn't answer, focused on what he was doing: fiddling with the boy's hair.

Soon enough, Harry's hair was smoothed out, looking neat and tidy, parted at the forehead. The teen smiled, satisfied.

"There!" He said cheerfully. "Now you're symmetrical!"

Only for the hair to almost spring back into its spiky mess.

The teen stared wide eyed at the hair before crumbling to the ground in a fetal position "I have failed…" he muttered as if it was the greatest defeat.

Liz rose an eyebrow and Patty just laughed at the poor teen. Harry was confused and slightly upset that he had made the teen react that way.

"Uh…you okay?" Liz asked.

"I'm hopeless, totally hopeless! A failure! A complete failure!" He whined with tears falling down his eyes

"And all that badass feeling is gone" Liz said blandly causing Patty to giggle louder.

Harry felt bad for the teen. "It's okay...It's not too bad..."

"No, no, no, it's all wrong!" The teen insisted. "Your hair is so...asymetrical!"

"Wh-What's...as...asmecral...?" Harry asked, confused.

"Asymetrical is when something doesn't match, I guess...?" Liz said with a shrug.

"Guess? GUESS?!" the teen shouted causing the three to jump. "It is the secret to a perfect world! The absolute order of all things! The one true rule in the world!"

Liz and Patty exchanged looks and Harry tilted his head confused at him. "But you have three rings in your hair and they don't go all the way around." Patty said confused.

The teen froze in place his face going white. He collapsed again banning his hand to the floor. "Your right. I'm an asymmetrical garbage. Pure garbage!"

Liz felt her left eye start to twitch and Patty was laughing harder.

Harry however frowned at him. "You're not garbage mister."

The teens head shot up staring at the child with watery eyes. "Y-you don't think I'm garbage?" he asked hope evident in his tone.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No…your normal," Liz snorted, "Normal people aren't garbage only freaks are…like me." He muttered the last part.

The kid quickly rose to his feet. "None of that, young one." He said calmly, completely detracting from his previous demeanour. "You're th furthest thing from garbage, and the furthest thing from a freak at that."

Liz gave him an appreciative smile. "That's right, kid. Quit beating yourself up over what your j*** of an uncle said."

"Yeah!" Patty agreed. "You're normal. You hear me? Nor-mal!" She poked his nose as she said this. "Say you're normal now, kay?"

"I-I'm...n-normal..." Harry said in a hesitant tone.

"That's right!" Patty said with a smile as she hugged him making him tense before relaxing in her embrace with a watery smile.

The teen smiled lightly at the two and gave Liz a nod. "Enjoy your meal." He said turning around to walk away.

"Hey,"

The teen paused and looked behind him at her,

"Thanks…" she said softly not used saying those words to anyone.

The teen smiled at her and bowed to her making her role her eyes. "You're welcome."

He returned to his seat and gave those around him a patented death glare that caused them to back away and return to their own conversations.

Liz shook her head before turning back to Patty and Harry. "Let's finish up and get out of here!" she whispered to the two.


End file.
